The Chosen Path
by demonchild217
Summary: Arashi wants to bring his family honor. Follow his journey to a better future. Rating may go up.Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Graduation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...so sad.

Graduation is supposed to be a turning point in your life. It was for me, just n in the wrong direction. My name is Arashi Mana. I come from a family of shinobi who are known for being failures. My tou-san and kaa-san are low level chuunin and my brother is a seventeen year old genin. Altogether, their success rating is five percent. now do you understand my position.

Here in Takigakuremy family is treated as scum. Just as generations before me, I was dead last in my class. I hated it. The other students ould put mud in my hair. From day one they knew I was a Mana. My grey eyes is what gave it away. Other than that I'm just like any other twelve year old kid. Here's how it happened:

My family walked up to me with smiles on their faces. They quickly embraced me at the sight of my Taki hitai-ate. I also noticed the looks on the faces of the other families. It was pure disgust. I couldn't help but hang my head in shame.

"I'm proud of you." my father started. "Who knows: you might change the family legacy and discover what was lost." His voice was always so hopeful.

"Tou-san what does that mean? "I asked for the hundreth time in my life.

"As your ojii-san had told me: It's been our family motto since before the First Shinobi War."

*The next day*

"Hey, Arashi-dobe!" Came a blue haired genin's voice. "There is no point in you being here! You look pathetic in that headband!"

The genin and her friend fell out laughing. I hate it when people talk down to me. "Can't we at least try to get along, Yuri, We're on the same squad."

"Only if you can beat me." She fell into her ready stance.

"No."

"Okay then, Tatsuo, tie him down" A boy with brown hair jumped out to grab me. He succeeded. They quickly knocked me out before I got to meet our ney sensei.

When I came to I had a swollen eye and a busted lip. It was already dark out so I decided to go home. When I got there my mother threw a fit.

"Who did this to you?" My kaa-san shouted.

" Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"No, tell me!"

"Just leave me alone! Why die you have to have me in the first place!" I shouted then went up to my room.

I laid on my bed, alone in my room. It was here that every night I would consider ending it all and how I should do it. Hanging, drowning, cutting. The possibilities are endless.

Then an idea came. If i fail my chuunin exams in the second stage, I'll do it. My life hinged on a five day journey and the people I hate. I don't know if I could continue living my life. There have been people who have told me to die, that I was a waste of time, that I would amount to nothing. I will soon grant then their wish.


	2. Time's Up

Chapter 2: Time's Up

A/N: This is a short chap but the next one will be out soon. There is a six month time skip as there are many thoughout the story. Thanks to those who have at least read read this this story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

I couldn't do it. I know I didn't fail alone but a deal's a deal. I sit in my room wondering how to do it, but I can't. For the rest of my life I will have to live it down.

But I don't have to. My family is asleep, like the rest of our village. I throw on a gray long-sleeved shirt, black pants and sandals. I look for my most decent weapons and take them up. I jump out my window, myhitai-ate lay on the bed as the moonlight pools over it.

I reach the cave that leads to the outside world. As I take one last look at the village, I cry. I am leaving the past behind, along with my family. I truly hate this place. As my anger boils over, I swear revenge. I turn my back on my so called 'home' and leave.

The more I walk, the better I feel. To carry a new future on my back feels great. No more kids bulllying me, no adults to judge me. I'm totally carefree. my only problem is that I need a way to get stronger. I've been traveling for a few days now and start to get hungry. After a little more walking I come to a small town and I went in. As I looked for a place to eat, I found a neat ramen stand. Then I realized that I had no money.

Defeated, I walked off with my head hung. When an idea came to me. I knew it was wrong but i had to steal. After looking for an easy target, it came. An elderly old man, probably in his sixties. He stood five feet tall. A grey beard and hair.

He wore a red and green robe, which had a dragon pattern on the trim. As he walked there was a clpomping sound coming from the wooden sandals he wore.

The old man turne into an alleyway, alone. I quickly ran up on him with a kunai on hand. As I rushed him, he pulled out a cane and thrust it into my stomach. I crumpled to the floor and passed out.


	3. My New Sensei

Chapter 3: My New Sensei

A/N: Hello and thanks for this chapter Arashimeets his target face to face. Also don't grill me but Three akatsuki members's past will be briefly touched upon.(They are abviously not real, but they all shared a common fate.)

" Ah, you're awake. For a second I thought I had killed you" came a voice from across the room.

I boltednup to find myself on a couch inside of a cottage. "Where am I?" I asked the person across from me.

"My home." Then the old man moved closer to me and I saw his face. "Why did you attack me?" $He ased in a wondering tone.

" I needed money for food. I had run away from home to get stronger."

"Hmm." He was in thought. That means you will need a new sensei, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, rest up and we'll start training first thing in the morning."

"What, you can't train me. You're old and not even a ninja. How can you possibly train me to survive if you know nothing..." POW!.

I felt a stinging sensation in my face. It hurt like hell.

" I was a shinobi during the First Shinobi War. I know all of the old secrets to find your shinobi way and to help excel in your skills."

"Yeah, right. That would make you about a hundred years old, liar!"

" Actually, I,m one hundred and twenty-five. See that picture." He pointed to a picture on an end table in the corner. "That is me and my best friend, Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Wow. You must have had skills."

"A few. There have students who have sought me out for training. Even hidden villages have offered me jobs in their academies. I always decline because they will only use that knowledge for warfare. And I will not be responsible for starting another war."

"Have any of the ones you trained gone on to become powerful shinobi.?"

"Yes, and they all died." His voice was solemn. "But that was because they weren't doing what their hearts told them. They went on to join an organization known as Akatsuki when they left."

" Who were they?"

"Their names were Hidan, Sasori, and Zetsu. They came to me a few years after they left their villages. They left me four years later and now they're dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was their choice. Just rest."

"By the way, whats your name?"

"Matsuo."

"I'm Arashi. Thanks."

The man gave me a gentle smile and walked off to his room. I anxiously awaited the training that was soon to begin.


	4. Progress

Chapter 4: Progress

I've been training for four years and feel great. Instead of being a scrawny, weak,twelve year old, I'm a chiseled and somewhat powerful sixteen year old. I also have new jutsu that would scare anyone. Leaving Taki has been the best thing that that has ever happened to me.

"Arashi, we must talk. it is very important."

"Hai, Master Matsuo." I shouted as I stood from the lake I was currently meditating on. I threw my uniform on and made my way to the cabin.

As I openned the door to the cabin my master was sitting on the couch.

"What is it, shishou?" I asked bowing my head in respect.

"I have one final assignment for you. It will determine how successful your training has been these last few years."

"What is it?" I asked wondering of all the possible tasks.

"You will embark on a two year journey, alone. You must observe the world for what is truly is. These last four years have only been me teaching you how to use your body. I have not influenced your life on the path you will choose. That is the purpose of the journey: to find your shinobi path." He choked up.

"You will return to me in two years and share what you have observed."

"Yes master. But how should I start."

"Go to your home and make peace with your loved ones. Then express the results of your innermost feelings. That is the only way to have a successful journey."

"I can't go back to Taki. I can't take their judgement."

"You must. You left to prove something to them. If you don't then you have wasted my time and your training. Is that waht you want? To hide from your problems?

"You're right master. I'll return to Taki and show them all!"

"Hmmm. Perfect. You leave tomorrow so go and get your rest."

"Hai." I went to my room and started packing.

As I lay in my bed, I start to wonder. How is my family doing? Does anyone miss me? Well I'll just have to find out.


End file.
